The Spectacular Spider-Woman
by realbflash
Summary: Pam Parker was your everday High School student, until, it happened. She was bit by a radioactive spider, that gave her superhuman powers. After the blood of her aunt falls on her hands, she vows to become someone else, or something else. Gender-swapped version of Spider-Man, Chapter 1 now up! READ IT!
1. Origin

**Hey everyone! I'll be trying to update this story as much as I can, but stuff happens, and that may stop the process. Oh yeah! Don't let the title decieve you, this is NOT a gender-swapped version of the show. It's just a really cool name that just happens to be the name of the show. You guys are probably asking me to stop writing about Spider-Woman, but I just want to find the perfect story for her. Anyways, I'm not going to halt you guys anymore. ENJOY!**

The alarm clock started chirp, it was 7:30. Pam Parker had to get up for school. She slowly turned the clock off and got out of bed. She got her clothes on and went downstairs to get breakfast. She saw her uncle, Mason, making breakfast. "Pam, I found this in your bag." He pulled out a paper. "It's the permission slip to go on the big Oscorp trip. Why didn't you give it to us?" "Why are you looking through my bag?" "Listen, Pam, your aunt and I, we care about you. You should know that." Pam's parents were killed in a plane crash 10 years ago. She's 16 years old. "I know, I know... I just, don't like people looking through my stuff." "Well, you've almost lost track of time. You're going to miss the bus." "Oh crap." She took her bookbag and ran out of the house. She ran to the bus stop. Good. MJ was still there. "Hey MJ." "Hey, Pam." Matt-Jake Watson or MJ has been friends with Pam, since they were little kids. It was only recently that Pam started to devolp a crush on MJ.

The bus stopped, and MJ and Pam got on. MJ and Pam didn't really spend time with each other though. MJ was the head cheerleader, and had her own group of friends. Pam was smart, and she was friends with mainly only one other kid. Pam stared out the window and listened into MJ's conversation. They talking about the usual, girls and stuff. Pam got to school and met with her best friend, Hailey Osborn. They were both smart kids, but what seperated them was that Hailey was very wealthy. Her mother owned Oscorp, who organized the school trip. After a small conversation, Flash Thompson walked over. Or as Pam call her, the Dick. She would frequently bully Pam, due to her intelligence. "Hey Pammy, how's your boyfriend doing? Oh wait... he's imaginary." Her cronies laughed. MJ was forced to look on. "Stop it, Flash." Hailey said. "Or what? You're going to beat me up?" Flash walked away with her cronies. MJ stayed with Pam. "Listen, I'm sorry about her. She's kind of a dick." "Kind of? Don't worry about it." MJ smiled and walked away. Pam and Hailey continued on with their days.

Eventually, the Oscorp trip came, and Pam was set to go. Good thing it was a day trip, and she got to sleep later. But later, wasn't enough still. Pam slumped out of bed again and went downstairs. This time, Aunt Barbara made breakfast. "Where's Uncle Mason?" "He's out, with a few friends." "This early?" "Listen, Pam, before you go. You should know that, that we care about you. You're the closest thing we're going to get to a daughter, and we're not to going to take advantage of that." Pam nodded her head. "We love you, Pam. Just know that much." "OK." Pam took her bag and left the house. She went to the stop, where MJ was waiting. "Hey, Pam. Listen, I tried to talk to Flash about the bullying, but she's not stopping. You're my friend, Pam, I don't like to see you getting treated like that." "Thanks, MJ. For you know, being here to help." "It's just called being nice. Cause you would do the same for me." Pam nodded her head. The bus pulled up. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, Pam." They got onto the bus. Pam spotted Hailey in the back, and went over to sit with her. Avoiding getting tripped by Flash on the way. "Listen, Pam. Mom told me about these classified projects. You wanna hear about them?" "Uh... yeah, sure." "They been building these super suits, for the military, that can do amzing things. One is gigantic and can ram through almost anything. And another one is being built by a doctor named Otta Octavius. It is going to have 4 huge metal arms. Isn't this stuff awesome?" "Yeah, I wonder what we're going to see." "Not much, well at least compared to what actually's going on." The bus pulled up in front of the Oscorp building. "Welcome home." Hailey said. They got out and were guided right away by a guide. "My name is Stan, I'll be your tour guide through the day." Stan guided the class throughout the building. Midway through, Pam asked Stan where the bathroom was. "Around that corner. If you can't find us when you get back, ask a scientist." Pam nodded and went on her way. But Pam didn't have to go through the bathroom, she wanted to explore this place by herself. She saw a door that read "Spider Testing. Authorized Personnel Only." Pam went through the door anyways. She saw a bunch of spiders in glass cases all around the room. But one was missing. The case read "Radioactive Spider" but Pam brushed it off. She looked around to make sure there were no cameras. She lucked out by seeing none. She started to take pictures of the spiders, but she felt something creep onto her hand. She looked over at her hand. A spider was laying on it. Before she could flick it off. It bit her. She flicked it off and crushed it. The bite left a huge mark. "Shit." Pam walked out of the room. She saw Stan and the group come across form the corner. "There you are!" "Uh... yeah." Pam kept her hand in her pocket. Before she knew it, she was back home. She ran through the door. Aunt Barbara was sitting on the chair. "Hey Pam, how was it?" "Good, I'm really tired, I'm going to take a nap." Barbara nodded her head. Pam closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she felt... different. She felt better, stronger. She looked into the mirror, she had abs! "What the hell..." It was already time to go to school. She went downstairs. Her aunt and uncle were both there. "Pam, are you sick? You slept for a long time." "No. I've never felt better." "It's time to go to school, Pam." Pam got her stuff and ran out of the house. She saw MJ at the bus stop. "Someone's looking good today." "Why wouldn't I? I feel amazing." "What happened last night?" "I have no idea." "Well, uh... cool, I guess." The bus pulled up and they went to school. Then, before she knew it, lunch came around. That's usually when Flash would bully Pam. But this time, things turned out differently. "Hey slut-" "Don't call me that." "What did you say?" "Don't call me that, dick?" "Do you wanna fight, whore?" "I don't fight bitches." Flash ran at her, but things just slowed down. Pam examined her surrondings. She dodged Flash, letting her ram into the lockers. "You're going to pay for that." She tried punching Pam, but she ducked and landed a gut punch, which sent her to the ground. MJ and Hailey looked in horror. She left Flash writhing in pain on the floor and left the school. She ran through the streets of NY and ran down an alley. She started to think. "What the hell happened? Was it that spider? Did it do this to me?" She put her hand on the wall, but it wouldn't let go. Eventually, it did. "Wait a minute." she thought. She started to climb up the wall. "What the hell is going on with me." She climbed up the building. "Did that spider give me powers?" she thought. She started to run on the roof, and managed to jump roof to roof. She was running at superhuman speeds, and could take the whiplash. She grabbed one of the chimneys to steady herself, but she left a huge imprint. "This is awesome" she yelled.

But she started to think to herself, "Should I use these powers?" "Or should I just carry on with my life?" Her concious started to speak. "These powers are a gift. You should use them to help others, do the right thing." The other side started to speak. "Use them for your own need. You've always wanted to impress MJ? Right? You could do that." "Why not do both?" She said. She orded a spandex suit online, with a mask and everything. She designed a logo, a spider. The suit came soon enough. "Pam! There's a package outside for you!" "I'm coming, uncle Mason. Don't open it!" She stitched the logo onto the red and blue suit. She took sunglass lenses and but them on the fack mask. Then, she had to think of a name. It came right away. "Spider-Woman." After she designed the suit. she designed web-shooters. That would shoot webs 10 times as strong as a jet-line cord. Tonight, she would go out and try her powers out. She saw a mugger robbing a poor man, taking his purse. "Stop right there!" The mugger turned around. "Who the fuck are you?" "I'm Spider-Woman, you know right? friendly neighborhood? C'mon you're ruining the moment." Spider-Woman punch the mugger into the wall, knocking him out. "Maybe you won't be unconscious if you knew who I was." Spider-Woman gaev the man his purse back. "Who are you?" "I just-" She sighed "I'm Spider-Woman." She shot her web from the web shooter and went up the building. She continued to look around the city for crime, which she would stopped. She stopped a car theft, convience store robbery, and an attempted kidnapping.

She returned back home and went to sleep. The next day, the stories of her blew up. They were all over the news. All of the kids at school were talking about her. "Did you hear about that Spider-Woman?" "I heard she's hot." "How do you know it's a she?" She was still nothing but a myth. Pam managed to ask MJ about his opinion. "I think she's doing the right thing, all I hope is that she's here to help us all. Listen Pam, I've got my first photoshoot today, if you for some reason haven't heard, I'm going to be a model." "That's great MJ, good luck at your shoot." She wanted to tell him right there that she loved him, who she was, but she couldn't. That night, she suited up again and went out to help others. She saw MJ walking home and decided to watch him. He walked by an alleyway, and a few hands pulled him in. Spider-Woman followed. Two women were pulling him towards a van. One had a hand over his mouth and the other around his body. Spider-Woman shot at one of them with her web and pulled her up. "Going up?" She then punched her onto a fire escape. She jumped down and kicked the other thug in the head, knocking her out. "That was easy." "Thank you, how could I ever repay you?" "Just make your life worth living, I just gave you another chance." Spider-Woman tried to run away, but MJ's voice started to speak. "You know, some other kids at school, they think you're a menace, a crook." "I don't think so, I think you're here to help others, just like you just did here, and I think... I'm falling in love." "Uh... OK. Just stay safe. understand?" MJ nodded. Spider-Woman shot a web to the top of the building and grappeled up. She wanted to reveal who she was right there, but she couldn't.

The next day, Aunt Barbara drove Pam to school. "Listen, Pam, you're changing. I know, I went through the same thing when i was your age. Pam, these are the years a woman changes into a woman she's going to become for the rest of her life. Just be careful what you change into. Just remember, with great power, comes great responsibility. Just be smart in life, don't go down the wrong path. Do you understand?" "Yes." "Are you sure?" "Why are you pressuring me about this? Do you think I'm some sort of bad guy or some thing?" "I know I'm not your mother..." "Then stop pretending to be. Understand?" Barbara nodded her head. Pam got out of the car and went to school. She had no idea what would happen that night. Straight afterschool, she started to go out fight crime. Time passed quickly, and soon it was night time. Pam had her first encounter with the cops. Two cops came out of the car with their guns out. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Spider-Woman put her hands on her head. "You are under arrest for vigilantism." As the cop put a hand on her arm, she shot a web to the top of a building and grappeled up and continued to swing. When she got near her house, she noticed police cars all around her house. She took off her costume and out her normal clothes on."What happened?" She said as she walked in. "Are you Pam Parker?" "Uh... yeah, who's asking?" "Your aunt was just shot in the heart. We did all we can but..." "Nonononononononono." "Yes, she's dead." Tears streamed down Pam's face. Uncle Mason came out form the corner. "Pam, where have you been? I thought you were with her..." "No, I was out with Hailey." "She's dead, Pam." It's OK. Uncle Mason." They hugged each other as tears streamed down their faces.

Pam went to school the next day, despite not sleeping last night and being stricken with grief and sorrow. Everyone stared at her. MJ walked over. "Hey, Pam. It's going to be OK. She loved you." Pam didn't say a word. "Pam, listen, if you ever need me, you can just come over, I won't care." "Thanks." Pam walked over to Hailey. "How are you holding up?" "I shouldn't have even came today, but I had to." "Look, you can come over, anytime you want. I-" "Thanks for the offer Hailey, but no thanks." Pam continued to walk to her next class. Flash approached her. "Hey, Parker." 'I'm not in the mood, Flash." "No, I'm sorry for what happened, to your aunt, I know you guys were close." Pam nodded her head. She continued her day, trying not to draw a lot of attention. She went hoem and comforted Uncle Mason. "Pam, your aunt would've wanted you to stay strong and move on. Just try to keep her in your head, for everything." Pam looked at Uncle Mason. "Always." Pam went up to her room and took out her suit. She would be Spider-Woman, to honor her aunts memory, to find her killer, and save the defenseless.

Meanwhile... The alarms sounded at Oscorp as the intruder looked around for what she wanted. She knocked out a scientist and used his fingerprints to open the door. The doors opened and revealed a bunch of super suits in glass cases. The intruder walked around and broke a glass case. She took a suit. A metallic winged flying suit. And walked away with it. Smiling.


	2. The Vulture's Nest

**Not much to say here... I don't have a real time when I want Chapter Three to come out. So enjoy!**

A woman with a bowler hat and trench coat walked into the bank. She looked around and obsered her surroundings. A security guard came up to her. "May I help you, miss?" She turned around, and two green wings popped out of the back of the coat and attached to the bottom of her arms. She backhanded the guard and flew over to the vault. The disguise started to rip off and showed off a bald woman in a winged exosuit. Other guards started to shoot, but she blocked them with her wings. She started to shoot metal feathers at the guards, who were all hit. She opened the vault and took a few bags of money and flew off. Terrified bystanders watched as the robber flew away.

Pam Parker walked into school the next day. She was supposed to meet up with Hailey yesterday, but she was out as Spider-Woman. "Pam, what happened? We were supposed to hang out last night." "I got a late night job as a cashier at the corner store, I forgot to tell you." "You could of told me last night. I was waiting for you." "Sorry." "Anyway, a few nights back, one of my mom's special projects were stolen." "How? I thought Oscorp had top notch security?" "Whoever did this, they were good. They took out most of security, and stole the flying suit." "Which one is that?" "The one with wings, dumbass." "So, the person robbed a bank yesterday with that same exact suit. Killed 7 security guards with throwing knives attached to the suit. Who ever did this, is very dangerous. The cops are doing all they can to find them." "Well, damn."

It was biology class, or fourth period, or what Pam calls it, hell. "Hey, Pam." Pam turned around in her chair. The teacher was still talking. "What, MJ?" "I'm having a party tonight, you should come." "I don't think-" "No, I insist, you should come." "You know this isn't the best time-" "No talking!" The teacher started to continue talking. "So?" "I'll see what I can do. The bell rang and everyone got out of their chairs. "9:00, Pam. Don't be late. I'll be waiting." MJ left. Pam looked at his ass as he walked away. Nice. Hailey walked up to Pam. "What was that about?" "Do you have any plans for tonight?" "Yeah." "Cancel them." "Why?" "We're going to a party." "Don't you have a job now?" "Screw it." "Just meet me at my house at 8:45 and we'll go." "OK." "Don't be late, Hailey." "OK, stop acting all weird, Pam." Pam smiled and walked away.

Hailey walked up to Pam's house. It as 8:45 on the dot. She wasn't late. She walked through the door. Uncle Mason was there making dinner. "Hey, Mr. Parker." "Hello, Hailey. How are things between you and your mother?" "Just normal, I guess." "Well, tell her I say hi! Oh yeah, Pam's upstairs." Hailey walked up the stairs and went into Pam's room. "You told me to come?" Pam turned around. "Yep. Let's go." "Where is it?" "MJ's house." "What? We can't go there. We don't belong there." "I guess we do, MJ himself invited us, and told me to not be late." "Are you sure?" "When have I not been this sure?" Pam and Hailey walked down the stairs. "Bye, Uncle Mason, I'll be back by midnight." "OK, stay safe." Pam closed the door behind her.

Pam knocked on the door. The door opened, It was Flash. "Parker, Osborn, what are you losers doing here?" Mj shooed Flash away and took her place. "Hey guys, I'm glad you came. Come in." Pam and Hailey walked in. Pam hadn't been in MJ's house since she was a little kid, and it had changed. Flash walked up to MJ. "Why did you invite them?" "They are my friends, Flash, this isn't your house. I can invite who I want." "Whatever, if you want to associate yourself with those losers, be my guest, but don't makea ool of yourself and you better be back soon." Flash walked away. "I'm sorry about her, she's just cranky." "OK..." "Anyway, Hailey, make yourself comfortable, have some fun. I want to talk to Pam." "OK." Hailey gave Pam a look of confusion as she walked away. "Listen, Pam, I want to talk to you about something." MJ took Pam's hand and walked her into a different room. MJ closed the door. The room had a window, that showed Time's Square. "I don't know how to say this, but you're the only person that would understand." "What's happening?" "I- I recently got into a relationship with Flash, but, she's..." "She's what?" "She's abusing... me. I don't know how to get out of this, but you're the only one I can talk to." MJ started to tear up." "Look, it's OK. Listen, MJ, if she's abusing you, you can't be like this, stay strong, break up with her. Don't let yourself be treated like that." "Thanks, Pam, for being there." "Well, you're there for me, so I thought I could pay you back." "Listen, I-" Pam's spider-sense started to go off. She looked out the window and saw an unusual looking bird flying over Time's Square. She knew who this was. It was the woman who stole the flying suit from Oscorp. "Pam, what?" "I, uh... have to go." "What?" "I just realized I'm past my curfew." "You just got here." "Who said I was supposed to come in the first place?" "Can't you stay longer?" "I should really go... MJ, just do what I told you, if you need me again, I'll be there." Pam ran out of the house.

The woman landed in the middle of Time Square. "Attention. People of Times Square." People looked at her confused. "I am the Vulture, and you all will give me your valuables or else." "Or else what? Big Bird." The Vulture pulled a little girl out of the crowd. "Or else, I kill her in front of you all." She pulled out a loaded gun and put it up to her head. People started to take off their jewerly, take out their wallets, to save th girl. "Good." Suddenly, Spider-Woman swooped in and kicked the Vulture in the face, who let the little girl go. The little girl ran back to her parents in the crowd. "What did I tell you about kidnapping little kids?" "And you are?" "C'mon, really? I- *sighs* Spider-Woman." Directly after she says that, Vulture knocks Spider-Woman into a wall with one of her wings. "I don't care." As Spider-Woman got up, the Vulture threw the metal feathers at her. Spider-Woman attatched her webs to two of the feathers and threw them back at Vulture, who knocked them away. The Vutlure tried to make her getaway, but Spider-Woman pulled her wings back with her webs. She managed to tear the exoskeleton off the Vulture, who started to tumble down to the pavement. Spider-Woman made a pad of webbing for Vulture to land on. The VUlture was defeated. Spider-Woman tied her up with webbing.

The cops came soon after. "Stop right there!" Spider-Woman turned around. "You are under arrest." "What? I just did your job for you." "You have the right to remain silent." Spider-Woman attatched a web to a nearby building. She began to swing away. The cops started to shoot at her, and they hit her once on the shoulder, but that didn't stop her. Spider-Woman perched herself on a gargoyle. She took off the mask and started to think. "Why won't the cops accept my help, why do they start shooting at me too?" Pam stared at the NYC skyline. So beautiful. She swung back home. She ran into the house. Uncle Mason was sitting in a chair. "You're late. Why?" "I lost track of time. I ran back here as soon as I noticed." "Don't scare me like that again, Pam." "OK, I'm sorry." Pam ran back up to her room. She took out her phone. She had a message, from MJ. "Hey, Pam. Listen, I don't know why you left the party, but thanks for helping me. I just wanted to say that- end of message." What did MJ want to say to her? Pam thought. "I'll ask her about it tomorrow." Pam jumped into her bed.

A scientist drove up into a deserte part of town. There was the van she was looking for. Two women got out of the car with a big briefcase. The scientist got out of her car. "Here is your package, Dr. Octavius." They held the briefcase out to her. "But, before we give it to you, we want the payement first." "Oh, of course." Dr. Octavius ran back to her car and got a much smaller briefcase. She handed it to the women. "Here." One of the women opened it and inspected it. "Very well, Doctor." They handed the case to Dr. Octavius. "We hope you enjoy the gift." "Don't worry, I'll enjoy it." Octavius gave them a sinister smile.


	3. In the Arms of an Octopus pt 1

The alarm bell rang as two robber ran out of the bank with their precious loot. They laughed at each other as they got into their car. "I can't believe we're actually going to away with it." "Don't jinx it. Drive." The driver started to accelerate. But the van wasn't moving. "What going on?" The van was pulled back towards the building. Spider-Woman jumped onto the windshield. "Attention passengers, we may be expecting some turbulence, please stay in your seats." Spider-Woman kicked through the windshield and onto one of the robber's faces. The other robber pulled out her gun and pointed at Spider-Woman. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take that from you." Spider-Woman shot a web at the gun and pulled it away. The two robbers got out of the car and tried to attack Spider-Woman, but she smashed their heads together, knocking them out. Little did the robbers know, Pam had set up a camera on top of a light post, it managed to capture great angles of the fight. Spider-Woman webbed up the goons and got her camera back. "You guys mind if you're in any of my pictures? Nah, you won't." She shot a web at a building and started to swing away.

Pam Parker was having a good day. She had the requirements for a decent paying job. Flash was absent, and MJ managed to stand up to her and break up with her. She got an A on her science test. What was the job? She was taking pictures last night for this job. A job as a photographer for the Daily Bugle. They've been recently calling for a person who could take pictures of Spider-Woman, and who was a better person to do it other then Spider-Woman herself? And Pam was a pretty good photographer in her own right. The bell rang and MJ ran up to Pam. "Hey, Pam, I guess you heard about me and Flash?" "Yeah. Listen, I'm glad you got yourself out of that relationship. I hope you can find someone a lot better." "That's what I came to talk to you about. I was wondering if you want to go with me to the movies on Friday night?" "Sure, MJ. I'll be there." "Don't be late, tiger." MJ walked away. Pam looked at his ass as he walked away. Damn.

Meanwhile, Dr. Octavius has arrived back at his lab at Oscorp. "Dr. Octavius." The Doctor's boss walked out from behind her. "Yes, ma'am." "Your progress on the suits have been declining rapidly. Explain." "I'm sorry, Ms. Smythe, I've been a little over worked. But I've brought a few extra hands to help out." "I'm warning you Doctor, one more screw up and you'll be fired, there are many other geniuses that would die for your position, Doctor." "I understand, Ms. Smythe." Smythe walked out behind Octavius. Octavius opened up the briefcase and took out an exoskeleton with four gigantic metal arms. Octavius put the exoskeleton on, which bonded with her body. Octavius continued to build another suit, that can manipulate bocal patterns and change the appearance of the user.

Pam walked into the Daily Bugle building. She walked around and observed the building. She was struck with disbelief of where she was. "May I help you?, Are you lost?" The secretary asked. "Uh, no. Do you know where a Ms. J. Joan Jameson's office is?" "Yes. It's all the way down. Why do you ask?" "Nah, I just have a few photos of the Spider-Woman. That's all." "Well, if you need anything just ask. I'm Barry, Barry Brant." "Pam Parker." Pam continued on down the hallway and into the office that read "J. Joan Jameson, Editor-in-chief" Pam knocked on the door. "Uh... Mrs. Jameson?" Pam walked in. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Pam Parker, I'm here about the Spider-Woman pictures." "Well, show me what you've got." Pam handed her the photos. "Crap, crap, super crap, even more crap, crap, crap, average." "I'll give you five hundred for all of them." "Um... Okay." "You have potential, kid. Here's the money." She gave the money to Pam. "If you get more, I'll see if I can buy them off you." "Okay." "Now get the hell out of my office." Pam walked out of the office. "Hell yeah! Five hundred dollars!" She thought. As Pam, walked out, Barry stopped her. "Did she take them?" "Yeah, she gave me five hundred." "Five hundred? That's nothing." "What?" "That's a bargain for a picture of a superhero." "Whatever. I'll see if I can get kore next time or something." Pam walked out of the building.

Octavius was building more super suits, but eventually slowed down. Smythe walked in. "Octavius!" The Doctor turned around. "Yes, Ms. Smythe. What is this crap you're building? It's very low functional! It almost sent one of our testers to the hospital." "I warned, you and you didn't listen to me. Now you get consequences." "I'm sorry, Ms. Smythe, I promise I'll do better, I really do." "That's not going to cut it anymore, Octavius. You are fired." "You can't do this, I have to support my mother. I'm her main source of income." "Well that's too bad isn't it." "I swear to god Smythe, you'll pay for what you did to me." "So now you're threatening me, Octavius? Do I have to call security on you?" "You can either leave in peace or get thrown out, it's your choice, Octavius." Octavius sighed and walked out peacefully. But she was going to get Smythe and all of Oscorp back. They will pay for what they did to her.

Pam arrived at MJ's house right on time, and her Uncle Andy answered the door. "MJ's getting himself ready, he'll be down any minute." MJ came down the stairs. "Pam, I'm ready to go." "Have fun, the two of you. Don't get into trouble." "We won't." Pam and MJ walked to the subway and took it all the way to where they were supposed to. "Did you ever think this would happen?" "Not in the slightest." "I'm glad, though." They walked into the theater and into their movie. The movie started to roll. During the intense parts, MJ would get closer and closer to Pam. Pam enjoyed every second of it. But then, her Spider-Sense started to go off. "MJ, I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" "To the bathroom." She ran out and suited up. She saw what the sense was alerting her about.

A woman with four huge arms was walking menacingly to Oscorp. Spider-Woman followed her inside. Octavius found Smythe and pinned her to a wall. "Smythe, you will pay for your actions!" "Octavius?" Spider-Woman shot a web and pulled the arm off of Smythe. Smyrhe ran away. "Take the arm of the nice woman." "I've heard about you. You're the Spider-Woman." "Finally, someone who knows who I am." "You should not have gotten in my way." "You're hurting innocent people, I kinda have to." "That woman single handedly took my poor mother off of life support, by firing me, which was her only source of income." "Just let me have my revenge." "I can't let you do that." "Then you will die." Octavius slammed one of her metal arms into Spider-Woman, who managed to dodge it. "Play nice." Octavius became even more enraged and hit Spider-Woman with two arms. Octavius tried to restrain Spider-Woman with both arms. "You lose." Spider-Woman shot a web at Octavius' face. "Not yet." She slammed Octavius' head into a wall, which caused her to let go of her. "Enough of this!" Octavius pulled down a platform where people were standing. "So ling, Spider-Woman. Octavius fled. Spider-Woman managed to create web playforms to catch the falling people, and pulled together the platform, so the remaining people could get to safety. But Spider-Woman had lost. Octavius had gotten away.

Octavius retrached her metal arms to inside of her coat. She walked to her mother's hospital room. Her mother was very weak. "Mama?" "Otta?" "It's me, Otta. Listen, the doctor says you're not doing well." "Otta, if anything happens. Just remember, I love you. No matter what, I'll always be in here." Octavius' mother pointed towards Octavius' heart. "But Mama." The life detector started to beep forever. "Mama? Mama!" The doctors ran in and escorted Octavius out. The doctor came with news a few moments later. "I'm sorry, Ms. Octavius. Your mother has passed away." Octavius broke down in tears. But her tears turned to anger. She realized something. She didn't care anymore, everyone has to pay for what happened. Especially that Spider-Woman. Octavius swore to find out who was under that mask. So she could hurt her loved ones too.


End file.
